Taryan Kasius
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = Master of the House Kasius |affiliation = * ** |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Craig Parker |voice actor = |status = Alive }} Taryan "Yan" Kasius is the master of the House Kasius and Kree representative within the extraterrestrial alliance known as the Shadow Council. He is the father of Faulnak and Uni Kasius. During the Shadow Council's dealings with HYDRA to exploit Earth's resources, Taryan met the Gravitonium infused Franklin Hall and shared his views that in hopes to defeat Thanos, he and Hall suggest to mine the Earth's gravitonium. He also tried to obtain the Inhuman Quake, only for her to break free of his captivity. Biography Joining the Shadow Council Along with five other extraterrestrial species, Taryan became a member and co-leader of the Shadow Council, an alliance meant to unify forces against more threatening enemies such as Thanos. Taryan was among the ones who struck a deal with HYDRA, demanding Inhumans and Gravitonium in exchange for the Council's protection of Earth. Kegger 24-7 Taryan sent his younger son Uni Kasius to rule over Kegger 24-7, as Taryan had lost his interest in the now destroyed "hidden blue gem". This enabled Taryan to send his disgraced son away while Taryan kept his elder Faulnak by his side to oversee the Kasius family's possessions. Meeting Franklin Hall At some point, he was summoned in a meeting by Qovas, so the Shadow Council could meet Franklin Hall, who had infused himself with the Gravitonium the Confederacy had asked from HYDRA. When Talbot asked who was leading the Confederacy, Taryan told him that Crixon was usually considered the wisest of the six members. He then watched as Talbot murdered Crixon by absorbing him into his body. As the other members of the Confederacy left, Taryan remained in the meeting room with Qovas and Hall. He expressed his admiration towards Talbot's abilities and introduced himself. Then, Taryan revealed that the Confederacy never intended to keep its part of the deal struck with HYDRA and that an attack on Earth led by Thanos was imminent. As Hall saw that the time was right and made his preparations to fight Thanos with the Avengers, Taryan advised him against it, claiming that Thanos was too powerful even for Hall. Taryan, Qovas and Hall all agreed that Hall had to absorb more Gravitonium to become more powerful. Discussion with Quake When Quake was captured by Franklin Hall and the Remorath, she was intended to be delivered to Taryan. Using Astralscopes, Taryan and Quake met in a replica of the Shadow Council meeting room, although Quake was unaware that she was actually still unconscious. Taryan expressed his intent to take Quake with him and promised that she would be able to unleash her full potential as a powerful Inhuman. However, Quake refused to become Taryan's disciple, claiming that she knew his family all too well. Taryan attempted to convince her that they were the same person, outcasts used to be rejected by others, but Quake kept refusing to follow Taryan, prompting Taryan to decide to take her by force if necessary. In response, Quake attempted to attack Taryan with her powers, but Taryan explained that she was in an Astralscope simulation, and thus deprived of her powers. Taryan explained that Quake would remain in the simulation as long as it would be required until she abandoned. However, he was surprised when Quake mentioned his two sons and claimed that she would break free. Taryan disbelieved her, but in the end she successfully regained consciousness, thus preventing Taryan from acquiring her. Personality Like many other Kree, Taryan considered his race as a superior one and often expressed arrogance and megalomania upon discussing with individuals he deemed inferior to himself. However, Taryan considered himself to be quite different from other Kree. While the Kree usually resorted to violence and brutal strength, Taryan was more prone to use manipulation and illusions, much like he did with Quake who he trapped in an Astralscope simulation. Taryan recognized that his methods did not fit the usual Kree pattern and admitted that he felt as an outcast within his race because of this. Despite the Kree despising Humans, Taryan also had some form of obsession for Earth, which he called a "hidden blue gem". Equipment *'Astralscope': Taryan used the Astralscope in order to capture Quake and take her into the Kree's custody. However while Taryan was speaking with Quake within the virtual reality of the Astralscope, Quake was able to use her Inhuman powers to break the device and free herself. External Links * Category:House Kasius Members Category:Kree Category:Males Category:Shadow Council Leaders Category:Villains